1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-mount stoplight provided as a supplement to an original stoplight on the center line of the body width of an automobile, and more particularly to the composition of said high-mount stoplight.
2. Background Art
FIG. 5 shows an example of the composition of a such conventional high-mount stoplight 90. The high-mount stoplight 90 comprises a housing 91 formed, for example, in cylindrical form by an extrusion molding mold and the like, a light source board 92 housed in said housing 91, and a holder cap 93 mounted fittingly into the opening on either side of said housing 91, said holder cap 93 being provided with a housing fittingly-mounting portion 93a fitted at its outside diameter into the inside diameter of said housing 91 and with a board holder portion 93b, in slit form and the like, applied to slide over an end of said light source board 92, so that when the holder cap 93 is fittingly mounted through the housing fittingly-mounting portion 93a to said housing 91, the light source board 92 is held at a specified position in the housing 91 by said board holder portion 93b. The high-mount stoplight 90 is mounted to the body of an automobile by fixing said holder cap 93 to the body by the use of screw and the like.
However, in the conventional composition as previously described, the stoplight is made one piece after it is mounted to the automobile, but before being mounted to the automobile, the holder cap 93 on the either side of the housing 91 has been mounted simply by being fittingly mounted to the housing, so that the holder cap 93 is apt to fall out of said housing 91 by the external force applied during transportation or mounting work. Therefore, it is necessary to provide means, for example, for fixing temporarily the housing 91 to the holder cap 93 by taping to prevent said falling out, and resulting-complex handling problems.